


Double Exposure

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Clones, Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> I finished my killer report and so I decided to celebrate with something that's been on my mind for days, LOL - a foursome bunny inflicted on me by <b>china_shop</b> and kept alive by <b>sherylyn</b> :D I deliberately kept it very safe so that it could also be seen as gen but very cracky :D Thank you, everyone, for suggestions re: poor Peter, I think the one I decided to go with is the perfect image of Neal-induced headache, lol :D</p><p>I'm posting this as a slightly belated birthday gift for the wonderful <b>calis_1st</b>. I hope you had a great birthday weekend and that this little pic will add an extra smile to it :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I finished my killer report and so I decided to celebrate with something that's been on my mind for days, LOL - a foursome bunny inflicted on me by **china_shop** and kept alive by **sherylyn** :D I deliberately kept it very safe so that it could also be seen as gen but very cracky :D Thank you, everyone, for suggestions re: poor Peter, I think the one I decided to go with is the perfect image of Neal-induced headache, lol :D
> 
> I'm posting this as a slightly belated birthday gift for the wonderful **calis_1st**. I hope you had a great birthday weekend and that this little pic will add an extra smile to it :D

[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/srcrio58jam586z/double%20exposure.png?dl=0)


End file.
